The inventive concepts relate to magnetic memory devices and, more particularly, to magnetic memory devices including a free layer doped with non-magnetic impurities.
As high speed lower power electronic devices have been demanded, high speed lower power semiconductor memory devices have also been increasingly demanded. To satisfy these demands, magnetic memory devices have been developed as the semiconductor memory devices. The magnetic memory devices are spotlighted as next-generation semiconductor memory devices because of their potential of high-speed and non-volatile characteristics.
Generally, the magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) pattern. The MTJ pattern may include two magnetic bodies and an insulating layer disposed between the two magnetic bodies. A resistance value of the MTJ pattern may be changed depending on relative magnetization directions of the two magnetic bodies. For example, the MTJ pattern may have a great resistance value when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic bodies are anti-parallel to each other, and the MTJ pattern may have a small resistance value when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic bodies are parallel to each other. Logical data may be written into and sensed from the MTJ pattern by means of a difference between the resistance values.